


Мистер Тэйкен

by danilalya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, dreamnotfound, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ролевые игры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilalya/pseuds/danilalya
Summary: Джордж смотрел стрим Дрима, посмеиваясь над абсурдной ролевой игрой в ученика и учителя, которую отыгрывал его любовник со своим чатом, пока ему в голову не пришла идея..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Мистер Тэйкен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. WasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161776) by Anonymous. 



> Ещё раз отмечаю, что это перевод и советую почитать оригинал по ссылке. Я не претендую на дословную точность и звание профессионала, просто пытаюсь красиво перевести на русский. Надеюсь вам понравится :)

Джордж втянул живот и подтянул юбку. Взяв расстёгнутую рубашку, он повязал её себе на пояс. На его ногах были белые чулки.

Юбка, конечно, была неудобной, да и весь наряд был настолько открытым, что Джордж замёрз, но он был уверен, что предстоящая «игра» быстро согреет его. Он оглядел себя, покрутившись перед зеркалом – вроде всё в порядке. Джордж вышел из ванной, щёлкая каблуками.

Он остановился у двери в спальню, слушая, как Дрим заканчивает стрим. Джордж смотрел этот стрим у себя, посмеиваясь над абсурдной ролевой игрой в ученика и учителя, которую отыгрывал его любовник со своим чатом, пока ему в голову не пришла идея. У него был костюм, очень похожий на те сексуальные костюмы школьниц, которые вы наверняка видели в порно. Всякие штуки для ролевых игр хранились в подвале, так что Джордж подхватил нужные вещи и побежал в ванную.

Войдя в комнату, Джордж увидел уставшего Дрима. У него была какая-то важная встреча утром, так что он был вынужден надеть костюм. «Господи, он выглядит слишком сексуально» - подумал Джордж, глядя на Дрима, всё ещё сидящего в костюме, но с парой расстёгнутых пуговиц, что давало увидеть его шею.

Дрим снял наушники, услышав щелчок дверной ручки. Бросив беглый взгляд на Джорджа, он вдруг снова повернулся к нему, на этот раз смотря на старшего широко открытыми глазами. «Хей, в честь чего такой наряд?» - Дрим откинулся на спинку стула, без задней мысли закатывая рукава пиджака. Он и не знал, что Джорджа даже это уже почти свело с ума.

«Мм, ничего особенного, просто дожидаюсь своего урока», - ухмыльнулся Фаунд, подходя всё ближе к Дриму. Младший всë понял. Он притянул Джорджа к себе, взяв его за бедра. У них слишком долго не было возможности провести время вместе, так что даже просто прикосновение, просто возможность снова почувствовать Джорджа в своих руках уже представлялась раем.

Джордж притянул Дрима за галстук, садясь к нему на колени. Отклоняя кресло блондина всё дальше, он целовал его, их языки переплетались, зубы оставляли на губах небольшие царапины. Лишь спустя несколько минут они разорвали поцелуй, задыхаясь. Соскользнув со стула, Джордж опустился на колени и расстегнул ширинку Дрима. Он стянул бельё Дрима достаточно, чтобы увидеть его член.

Джордж взял член Дрима в руку, нежно водя рукой по всей длине, чувствуя, как он твердеет от его прикосновений. «Лучше не дразни меня, или я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом» - прорычал Дрим. Тихо хихикнув, Джордж начал плавно двигаться вниз. Дрим застонал, сильнее вцепившись в ручки кресла. Они взялись за руки.

Это был их ритуал, дающий почувствовать связь между ними, дающий понять, что всё это – больше, чем ролевая игра. Это не просто секс. Это - их любовь.

Дрим дважды нажал на ладонь Джорджа, предупреждая, что он уже близко. Подняв голову, Джордж освободил руки и вытер слюну со своего подбородка. Поднявшись со стула, Дрим аккуратно толкнул брюнета на кровать. Джордж скинул лишние вещи.

\- Ты не забыл о смазке? – спросил Дрим, размещая ноги Джорджа на своих плечах.

\- Да, тебе не о чем волноваться – ответил старший, ожидая, пока Дрим войдёт.

Тёплая смазка коснулась головки Дрима, когда он вставил. Джордж тихо проскулил в предвкушении. Блондин резко остановился на половине, услышав крик Джорджа, смесь боли и удовольствия в его голосе.

«Я говорил тебе больше так не делать!» - Джордж легонько ударил Дрима по руке. Последний не выдержал и рассмеялся, заставив Джорджа тоже начать хихикать.

«Ладно, ты готов?» - спросил Дрим, наконец-то прекратив смеяться. Джордж кивнул. Высокий парень входил всё дальше, аккуратно двигаясь внутри Джорджа. На лице старшего вспыхивало всё больше эмоций – удовольствие, неуверенность, возможно дискомфорт, от чего он тяжело дышал, то задерживая дыхание, то давая ему вырваться тихими стонами. Смотря на движения Джорджа, Дрим понял, что юбка была слишком тесной, и расстегнул её, чтобы брюнет окончательно не задохнулся.

Дрим дождался знака от Джорджа – три нажатия на ладонь – и начал двигаться вперёд-назад. Джордж застонал, закрывая лицо руками. Дрим двигался аккуратно и медленно, ведь знал, что старший предпочитает грубому сексу мягкую, нежную любовь. Тепло Джорджа разносилось через всё тело Дрима, заставляя его тяжело дышать.

Внезапно Дриму поступил новый сигнал от Джорджа – 4 нажатия на руку, означавшие просьбу двигаться быстрее. «Ты уверен?» - удивлённо спросил блондин. Он знал, что Джордж боится получить повреждение или лишиться возможности ходить на пару дней.

«Всё в полном порядке, прошу, ускорься». Дрим увеличил темп, их соприкосновения всё учащались, Джордж стонал всё сильнее. Сменив позицию, Дрим нежно поцеловал Джорджа.

Дрим дважды коснулся ключицы Джорджа, предупреждая, что он уже близко. Он вытащил и посмотрел на старшего. Лицо блестело от пота, щёки были розовыми, как никогда раньше. Смущённая физиономия делала его ещё милее.

Джордж кончил первым, Дрим почти сразу же за ним. Вздохнув после такого утомительного урока, он с улыбкой посмотрел на старшего.

\- Я люблю вас, Мистер Тэйкен – сказал Джордж с лёгким смешком.

\- Я тоже люблю вас, Мистер Фаунд – ответил Дрим, вытаскивая салфетки из пачки.

**Author's Note:**

> Фух, я устала. Переводить 18+ на русский не превращая это в нечто, переполненное тюремным жаргоном.. Ну серьёзно, в русском даже нет нормального синонима к слову член, что уж говорить об остальном. Это мой первый перевод прозы, так что возможно он кривой, особенно учитывая то, что и оригинал не ахти как профессионально написан.. Как по мне там не хватает именно ролплея, но от себя я особо ничего добавлять не стала. Может позже.. В общем мне понравилось :D


End file.
